The Reason you dont leave 4 sayajins at the Sons
by Raen
Summary: Chichi Bulma and Gohan go to the city for a Brains competition, leaving Goku, Goten, Vegita and Trunks alone at the Son's house...this story give the reason why you should NOT leave 4 sayajins alone at the Son's, because thing like this happen...
1. chappy 1

Discalimer:) We'd all like you to know that we don't own dbz and the only thing we r getting out of this is the dishes, (that is to say, we r doing this instead of washing dishes, which the parental units are doing, we r hiding and trying not to breath to loud) so don't sue cos all you'll get is a half used tea towel  
  
Anywaaaaaaaaaays :  
  
 The Reason you dont leave 4 sayajins alone in the Sons house  
  
(Because stuff like this happenes...)  
  
chapeter 1 one, wun, won, uno, itchi ect  
  
Writen By Daze, Marigold, Wilibald and me (Raen)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
"Goten! For the 4698th time! Stop chewing with your mouth open!" Chichis voice echoed round the valley. Muffled-by-food noises from Gokus direction were the misguided attempt to back up his wife. Chichi shot her famous Death Glare at Goku, then turned to Gohan and said sweetly "Hurry up dear, the Breifs will be along in a minute"  
  
"Mmmkyy" was Gohans reply, followed by another Death Glare from his mother.  
  
   
  
10 minutes later Bulma, Vegita and the 8 year old Trunks pulled up (or should we say pulled down, it 'was' a hovercar) in Bulmas newly modified red car. Bulma turned to her son and his father  
  
"Vegita, you behave yourself, or else no gravity chamber and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month, that means the house better be in one piece when we get back, understand!? Trunks, NO PRANKS, I'm sure Chichi would like to have her sheets in useable condition when we get back, and no prank calls either, got it?! Or else no Cartoon network for a week"  
  
"Sure mum" agreed Trunks, crossing his fingers tightly behind his back. Vegita mumbled something under his breath, Bulma shot a narrow eyed look at him "What was that Vegita?"  
  
Vegita snorted "Why do we have to go to Kakarotts hole for the weekend anyway?"  
  
"Because Vegita, it has long ago been proven that leaving you alone in the city is NOT a good idea, besides, it'll do the city good to get you away from it"  
  
"Hey guys" Goku grinned his goofy grin and smooched his face up against Vegitas window, Vegita shuddered,  
  
"Say, Bulma, isn't the saying 'it'll do you good to get away from the city?"  
  
"Not in Vegitas case" replied Bulma shortly, wondering how Goku knew that  
  
"okay" Goku made a blowfish face against Vegitas window again. Vegita hit the button to make the door open, which it did, upward, taking Goku with it.  
  
"Haha, Baka." Laughed Vegita, Trunks leaped out of the car and ran into the Sons house  
  
"And don't forget to change your underwear Trunks Breifs!!!" Bulma bellowed after him, Trunks cringed. Vegita snickered and got out of the car. "And that goes for you too Vegita" Said Bulma, poking him in the back. Vegita frowned, (that is to say, his frown lines deepened, he hadn't actually stopped frowning) as Goku still grinned down at his from on top of the door.  
  
   
  
Inside, Chichi was rattling off a list of instructions that was longer than snake way, while tying Gohans tie  
  
"Too tight, aackk, mum too tight" Gohan chocked, as his face began to turn blue, Chichi loosened it and sent him off to his room to finish packing everything he would need for the Brain Buster competition he and Bulma would be attending.  
  
"Okay Goten, I want you and your father to keep an eyes on each other, there are instructions for working the Oven, washing machine, telephone and toilet on the fridge, you know which ones the fridge right?"  
  
Goten nodded furiously  
  
"Get Trunks to read it out for you, but keep him away from the phone, you're not allowed any prank calls either. And whatever happens keep Trunks away from the sheets!!! You'll all be sleeping in the lounge with sleeping bags, so you don't need to unlock the linin cupboard, whatever Trunks says, understand?"  
  
Goten nodded reluctantly  
  
"In fact" Chichi added as an after thought "I'll take the key with me, now that's sorted out. Come on Gohan" Chichi marched out the door like a woman knowing that one of her sons will win the Brain Buster, but dreading leaving the other son behind in the company of his father, Vegita and that nemesis-of-all-sheets-everywhere-Trunks-Breifs. Gohan followed in her wake, Chichi passed Trunks on the way out and shot a last worried look in the direction of the linin cupboard, before she climbed into the front seat of Bulmas car, (after instructing Goku to get of the roof)  
  
Trunks dumped his sleeping bag on the floor. "Yay sleepover!" Chirped Goten  
  
"Goten it's your own house, you sleep here every night" Trunks informed him, Goten blinked, twice, then began his Happy Dance round the room again "yay sleepover"  
  
Trunks sighed, then his 8-year-old instinct took over "Okay Goten, now listen carefully, we have two nights without our mothers, do you know what that means?"  
  
Goten thought hard for a minute or ten "Ummm, we don't have to wash?" he volunteered as an answer  
  
"yes Goten, but what else does it mean?"  
  
"Ummmmmm"  
  
"It means" began Trunks "that whatever we do has to be done so that we leave no incriminating evidence, or else it has to look like an accident"  
  
"What has to look like an accident?"  
  
"Come Goten" said Trunks patiently, "let me draw you a picture"  
  
  
  
ok next chapter is lurking somewhere in the depths of my mind (I swear its hiding from me!!!!!) I think mabey that when they try work the oven, well, theres something that's been at Chichis (3 page) list of instructions, so they have to use their own cooking skills (HA)  
  
Review if u liked it, it u didn't, tell me y 


	2. under the bed, intructions and turkeys

"I've been thinking" Began Goku, Vegita froze, 'oh no,' he thought. They'd been sparring for the last hour, outside and in the air. Vegita was pretty much having a good time, except for that damn short-sighted birdwatcher who kept thinking they were eagles, Vegita found it hard to spar when flashes kept blinding him from somewhere in the hills, and now Kakkarot was 'thinking' Vegita had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"I've been thinking" Goku continued "That Chichi is usually getting dinner ready by now, since she's not here, We should do it"  
  
"Didn't you just eat?''  
  
"well yeah" said Goku, scratching the back of his head "but that was over and hour ago"  
  
"It was a six course meal!"  
  
Goku blinked, as if to say, 'what's your point?', Vegita rolled his eyes  
  
"Well if you're going to cook, go ahead, but I'm having nothing to do with it, I'm the Sayajin prince, I Don't Cook!"  
  
"Aww come on Veggie" Vegita flinched at this name "It'll be fun. And anyway" Goku added as an after 'thought'. "If you don't help, you don't eat"  
  
"Fine. I wasn't hungry anyway" He said, as his stomach contradicted him by growling a growl that could be measured on the Richter scale, Goku laughed.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! We're making tea now," Goku bellowed in the direction of Gotens room. When nothing happened he walked up to the door and opened it. Trunks stuffed something under the bed and looked up innocently, Goten giggled, Trunks kicked him and he stopped, then attempted Trunks 'we- weren't-doing-anything-bad,-now-go-away-so-we-can-keep-not-doing-it' look.  
  
"We're making tea now" Goku informed. Goten scurried off after him with the speed of a monkey on steroids. Trunks pushed the 'thing' under the bed even further, covering it with a blanket and closing the door behind him.  
  
The "thing' under the bed, moved.  
  
"Soooo, what shall we cook?" Goku asked the room in general  
  
"Food!" Chorused Goten and Trunks  
  
"well duh" muttered Vegita under his breath.  
  
"Alright, food, now hmmmm, where does Chichi keep it?…" Goku stuck his head in the cupboard under the sink, the oven, the freezer and even looked for a special button on the table that might magically make food appear. "I dunno" he looked at Vegita and the boys with a pleading look "help me" he almost-whimpered.  
  
"Try the Fridge" said Trunks, Goku opened the fridge  
  
"Ah ha, found it" he exclaimed, as he pulled out a dozen huge turkeys. Placing them down on the bench and unwrapping them, he made a face when he saw them "this isn't food, its white and squishy"  
  
"You have to cook it" said Trunks  
  
"oooooohh" said Goku, "I get it" he paused "umm, how?"  
  
"In. The. Oven." Trunks explained slowly, as if talking to a very small retarded child. Goku looked blank, "That thing" said Trunks, pointing to the oven.  
  
"Mum left in-stuck-tions to work it" added Goten, "on the fridge"  
  
Goku took the 3 page sheet off the fridge, "got it" He turned to Trunks, automatically assuming that if he knew what an oven was he would know how to work it, Trunks realised his mistake, he should have never had given Goku cooking advice, he was now the house cook. Kicking himself mentally he took the list of instruction from Goku and read them aloud  
  
"first rule: No one in the kitchen without an apron" Trunks and Vegita stepped quickly backwards out of the kitchen. While Goku found a couple of aprons hanging beside the fridge. His said "kiss the cook on the chops" and Gotens read "All the fine compliments, all the good wishes, will never replace, help with the dishes!" Trunks stifled a laugh  
  
"second rule, always wash hands before cooking" that was pretty straight forward  
  
"Working the oven: turn oven on"  
  
"How do we do that?" pondered Goku  
  
Trunks sighed, put the list down on the couch, then went into the kitchen to turn the 'on' knob.  
  
"apron" warned Vegita, chuckling to himself, Trunks glared at his father, and tied a pink frilly apron round his waist (AN: I'm so evil, muhahaha). He opened the oven, took out a tray, closed the oven, and turned it on. Then bolted out of the kitchen and jumped out of the apron like it was poisoned with anthrax.  
  
"Now what?" asked Goku  
  
"Hang on, I'll just get the instructions" Trunks stopped, and stared "oh bugger" he said.  
  
There, on the couch, was a distinct absence of 3 pages of instructions…  
  
  
  
Ohno, what are they gonna do now???  
  
Will they ever figure out how to work the oven???  
  
What happened to the instructions???  
  
What is the 'thing' under Gotens bed???  
  
What will they do without the instructions for the telephone, washing machine and, most importantly the toilet???  
  
What's happening @ the Brain Buster competition????  
  
Find out… later  
  
  
  
Now you review, and go up to the top of the page and click Raen, and read my other fics, got it??!?! 


	3. attack of the screaming girl fans and th...

So we (Me and my brother formally known as wilibald, now known as willibald the mighty (ha) sit here eating breakfast on this last day of the summer holidays, attempting to write chapter 3 before s----l starts again  
  
Can we do it??? Find out, well, now  
  
Chapter #3, attach of the Fans (dum dum dummmmmm)  
  
The Reason you don't leave 4 sayajins alone at the sons house  
  
Written by, you know, us  
  
(since we didn't own dbz in the 1st chapter, it it highly unliky that we do now, in fact, we don't, so there)  
  
This chappy begins at the end of round 1 of the Brain Buster competition, with Gohan in the lead by 20 points…  
  
"and the last and final question is…In which country is Galveston? Is it (A,) Pakistan (B,) USA, (C,) Japan, or (D) The republic of Ireland…  
  
The four contestants looked around in bewilderment,  
  
"Come on Gohan, you know this one" Yelled Chichi from the audience, the other contestants mothers glared at her menacingly, until one of them pointed out that sitting by her feet was an oversize frying pan, and they all backed off.  
  
*Galveston, Galveston, hmmm * thought Gohan, a (metaphorical) light bulb appeared above his head and he slammed his hand down on his buzzer, the table, which by this time had had enough of this treatment, collapsed under his hand.  
  
"BOYOYOYOYONGGGGGCRUNCH!!!!" went the buzzer, Bulma tried not to laugh.  
  
"B, Galveston is in the USA, in Texas in the Gulf of Mexico" Gohan burst out, Chichi and Bulma jumped up on their seats  
  
"YAY GO GOHAN YAYAYAY" They screamed, Gohan grinned at the audience in general, Somewhere near the front, half a horde of girls fainted, while the other half launched into a violent debate  
  
"He smiled at me! Did you see that he smiled at me!!!"  
  
"He never did, he was looking at me!!!"  
  
"You! Ha! Don't make me laugh!!"  
  
"I'll make you scream!!!"  
  
With that, the unfainted half hoard began the cat fight to end all cat fights. Gohan sweat dropped and backed slowly out the back door,  
  
"HE'S GETTING AWAY!!!" Screamed one of his fans, and they followed him with the force of a hundred stampeding elephants.  
  
"AHHHHH!" yelled Gohan, breaking into a run, then taking off into the air. "Phew" Gohan sighed with astronomical relief.  
  
"Hiiiiii" Breathed the fan attached to his left leg, Gohan looked down into a face filled with awe, he stopped in midair and tried to shake off the fan, she held on with the strength of Goku protecting his first hamburger after the 40 hour famine. Another fan jumped onto her fellow obsessers shoulders, and grabbed Gohans other leg. Before more could attach themselves to other parts of Gohan body, he powered up to Super sayajin and took off in the direction of his hotel room and the hope of some way to pry the girls off his legs.  
  
"Hi" said the girl on his left leg to the other one "you're wearing my t- shirt" she accused, both girl were wearing a 'Great sayaman' sleeveless top  
  
"Well your wearing my custom made Gohan socks"  
  
Gohan shuddered  
  
"You should know that he's mine" Said the girl on the right leg, long brown hair streaming out behind her  
  
"Ha!" said the Left leg girl, "NEVER!!!!" she let go with one arm and clawed out and the Right leg girl, then, after realising that they were miles above the city, decided to hold on with both arms again.  
  
"Anyway" Began the Right leg girl "I'm Catherine, The Number One Gohan And Great Sayaman Fan"  
  
"Really? I though I was, I'm Ness by the way, and I know everything there is to know about him"  
  
Gohan wondered if they were always like this, and was suddenly glad that he didn't have a listed phone number, and that he lived way out in the country.  
  
"Vegeta, where is it???" asked Trunks.  
  
"don't look at me, I didn't take the baka instructions" replied the prince of Saiyans.  
  
"He was too busy laughing at you, Trunks" giggled Goten.  
  
" well if you didn't take it…." Began Trunks, then got a sudden nauseous feeling in his stomach.  
  
" Uuuh, Goten? Come with me." He and Goten scarpered off to Goten's room. Closing the door quickly behind him, he lifted up the blankets and looked into the dark and suddenly empty cage. With a hole chewed in the side. "Uh. Oh" Trunks and Goten said in unison.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Goku had finally got Vegeta to stop laughing, and they were arguing about what to order from The One And Only Almighty Pizza Hutt (AN which I don't own, so done sue)  
  
"Meat Lovers"  
  
"Super Supreme"  
  
"Meat. Lovers!!!"  
  
"Super. Supreme!!!"  
  
At this point Trunks and Goten sheepishly entered the room  
  
"Why don't we get both?" Asked Trunks, Vegita and Goku looked at him as if he had just announced the earth was flat, "and a couple of Hawaiians" finished Goten, as he hung up the phone and smiled at them. "There. All ordered and on their way"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten in amazement "How" he asked "do you know how to use a phone?"  
  
"Gohan teachered me" Goten grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
20 min later a greasy looking teenager in a beat up old brown minibus (the sort that hippies have, only without the flowers and peace signs) that was full to the top with pizzas. From the amount of food he was delivering the delivery boy thought he would be delivering to a huge Frat Party, instead he found himself at a small house in the country that seemed to be inhabited by one very hungry looking spiky haired man, and one that looked like he had a huge rod up his bum, oh, and a couple of shifty looking kids that looked ready to eat the pizzas, box and all.  
  
"uhh here are your pizzas sir, uh sirs" said the delivery boy, trying desperately to keep the leaning tower of pizza from falling over (AN Pizza, Pisa, get it (gets thwacked over the head with Chichi's frying pan) okay bad joke, sorry). Goku picked up the tower of food and took it inside, leaving Vegita to deal with the Pizza guy.  
  
"Uhhh, that'll be $368 please sir"  
  
Vegita glared at him,  
  
"Uhh sir?"  
  
Vegita glared even harder, the boy backed off slowly, not wanting to turn his back on Vegita, "Uhh, okay sir, umm its on the house"  
  
"What's it doing there?" Vegita looked up onto the roof  
  
"Uhh no sir, I mean, its free"  
  
"Good"  
  
The delivery boy kept backing up till he got to his hippy bus, then drove off at a colossal speed, leaving a giant dust cloud. Vegita smiled 'we gotta get pizza more often' he thought.  
  
As they finished the pizzas, Goku seemed to realise he'd forgotten to pay for them, "Hey Vegita, did you take care of the Delivery guy"  
  
Vegita smirked "yup"  
  
"Good, mmm that's good pizza" he said licking the box, we gotta get that guy back again someday, what was his name, anyone remember?"  
  
"His name tag said "Bruce" said Goten, chewing on the edge of the pizza box in an attemp to get the last remaining cheese off it.  
  
"It did? I didn't know they could talk" said Goku  
  
Trunks turned to Goten "Who would call a kid Bruce anyway" (AN: yay go Rubicon!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think that's the end of chapter #3, I was abandoned half way through when Willibald the (HA!) might went to play on the other computer, aaaaaaanyways…  
  
We still don't know what the thing under the bed is  
  
We still don't know what happened to the instructions  
  
And we still don't know what's gonna happen to Gohan so I better find out so I can tell u guys, next time, c ya  
  
(oh yeah, thanks to Cath and Ness for your names,)  
  
(and now for a shameless bit of self promotion, wead my otter fics peoples!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nu Jiang 


	4. Return of...

(A/N before we start, Wilibald the mighty wants you all to know he is no longer mighty, he is now Wilibald the Short (because short ppl always take over the world, i.e. Napoleon, Garlic Junior, Brain and to some extent Pinky, Mini-me and Dr Evil, and Dende) okay, enough random babbling, although I don't belive there is such a thing, ok on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: If I (sorry, we) owned dbz, I (fine, we) would not be sitting here, in the lounge, typing this and spinning a chair (W the S) waiting for Friends to come on at 6:30, I (alright, we) would be, well, doing other things, like sitting in my (ok, our) lounge, spinning chairs...oh man, we need a life!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh man, we're gonna be in so much trouble" Trunks said, pacing back and forth round Goten room  
  
"How come?" Goten asked, unaware that empty-animal-cage-that-is-not-supposed-to-be-empty = Trouble-with-a-capital-T  
  
"Goten! Have you completely forgotten about Bert?"  
  
"Oh yeah, no problem" Goten shrugged  
  
"NO PROBLEM!!!" Trunks exploded "NO PROBLEM!!! GOTEN IF WE DONT FIND HIM THINK OF WHAT YOUR MUM'S GOTTA SAY WHEN 'SHE' DOES!!!  
  
"Well we'll just have to find him first, whenever Mum can't find Dad, she just cooks a meal and he comes running, easy"  
  
"Goten, I seriously think Berts gonna be smarter then your Dad"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No, I mean that he's not gonna fall for that, he's One Smart Rodent,"  
  
"Oh" For a while both of them were silent, trying to think of some way to catch Bert before he made his presence known, in the usual Who Ate The Cheese? Who Left This Little Mess Behind The Fridge? Why Is There A Little Puddle Of Widdle On The Bread Which By The Way Has Had A Corner Nibbled Out Of It? way that all rats know and use.  
  
"What if..." Began Goten, brow wrinkled in concentration  
  
"What? What?" asked Trunks, desperate for ideas  
  
"Nope, lost it"  
  
Trunks mentally kicked himself for actually hoping that Goten had had an idea that might work,  
  
"Mabey if we get something to eat?" Goten suggested feebly, Trunks sighed, then thought 'okay, mabey we'll find a Bert-was-here sign that'll show us where to look,'  
  
"Fine" Agreed Trunks, Goten smiled gleefully and lead the way down to the kitchen, as if Trunks didn't already know where it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Trunks and Goten were still searching through the (walk in, what else?) fridge, on a completely Bert related issue, of course.  
  
"OHH!!!" Goten exclaimed  
  
"What! Did you see something!?" Trunks asked, except his mouth was half full of peanut butter, so it sounded like "Wob! Bib bo be whumping!?"  
  
"No, I just remembered Mum puts rat traps under the house!"  
  
"Holy mackerel surrounded by Flaming Indians!!!" Exclaimed Trunks, completely spraying Goten in second-hand-not-so-crunchy-anymore-peanut-butter.  
  
Goten and Trunks made a dash for the doorway, reached it at the same time, and spent the next 15 minutes trying to push their way through, until finally the poor door gave way and let them both through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohans leg warmers had become friends.  
  
It had been over three hours since the first round of the Brain Buster competition ended, and since then Gohan had arrived back at his room at the hotel and was sitting on his bed. Catherine and Ness had relinquished their grip on his legs, only to claim an arm each, Gohan's hands were turning blue. Gohan sighed, the girls were now discussing his early teen years.  
  
The door burst open and an enraged Chichi burst in "Gohan, what is the meaning of running out of the competition like that! We didn't ha-" she stopped, and looked at the girls attached to her son on the bed.  
  
"Hi Chichi" Ness and Cath chorused  
  
"Gohan, how do they know my name?" Asked Chichi  
  
"They know everything" Gohan said "Everything." With a pleading 'help me, for the love of cheese please help me!' look.  
  
"Hey everyone" Bulma appeared at the door, "we've got reservations at in half an hour, oh, hi girls, wanna join us?''  
  
The ecstasy on the girls faces was unmistakable, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yes! Yesyesyesyes!!!" Ness nearly fell off the bed, Cath managed to faint, without letting go of Gohan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, under the Son's house...  
  
"Got one! Pass the light Goten" called Trunks, Goten rolled the torch towards him, Trunks picked it up and shone it towards the rat trap, examined it carefully, grabbed a screwdriver, tentatively poked it at the springs, then picked up the torch again and smashed the trap with the head. "HAHAHAH!!!! DIE TRAP DIE!!!! HAHAHAHA" Trunks was obviously Vegita's son. They crawled on in silence for a little longer, then, somewhere infront of Trunks, something went 'click' and Goten screamed "AHHHH finger finger finger finger finger!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks calmly crawled up to him, and pulled the trap off his finger. "That's the fourth one you've found that way Goten. How many fingers do you have left?"  
  
"No un-pained ones" whined Goten, sucking his hand. "Can we got up yet?"  
  
"Not until we've crushed ALL the traps, its fun if you use a torch!"  
  
There were several SNAPS, and Goten stiffened, then sighed in relief "It wasn't me!" He laughed happily, Trunks tapped him on the shoulder, and held up a mirror. Gleaming in the torchlight were seven shut rat traps, attached to various spikes of Gotens hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Went Vegitas stomach, Gokus "RRRRRRed" in return, Vegitas made a little "rrrrr?" Noise, and Goku farted.  
  
Vegita rolled over on the couch, he wasn't used to the noises Goku made when he was sleeping, and he was hungry! At least he, the Prince of all Sayajins, wasn't sleeping on the floor on some 3^rd class mattress like Kakkarot, Spawn O Kakkarot, and his own son. They'd all be sleeping in beds if it hadn't been for that Sheet incident last time, Vegita still shuddered at the memory.  
  
His stomach growled again, so Vegita sat up, wriggled out of the sleeping bag, failed, wriggled even more, fell off the couch, narrowly missing Goku, (who mumbled something about cheesecake before rolling over again) swore, then tore open his (not Gokus, Vegitas, this isn't 'that' sort if fic) sleeping bag, and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
The fridge door creaked open and fridgelight shone out on his face.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!!!" Vegita shrieked, then "AAAAAHHHH!!" as he corrected himself, then, looking closer at the rat sitting in the fridge, arms crossed, staring out at him with a look that was all to familiar. "YOU!!!"  
  
The rat formally known as Bert cleared his throat. "CHAAAAAAAANGE NOOOOOOWW!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*end~*~*~*~*~*for~*now~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehehe, weren't expecting that were ya??? Okay, will write more if I (we) get, umm 7, that's a good number, 7 reviews, review more than once under different names if ya have to, just review, oh yeah, and if u don't know who the rat is, hahaha, dumbass!! 


	5. Losing a contact

FINNALY!!! sorry I took SOOO long to update, but I had maaaajor writers block, I had no idea what to do (and was writing another story) but then I had a 1 in the morning brainstorm session with Moondaze and now I know what to do!!! YAHHH!!! So here ya go people (and others)…  
  
Disclaimer: dragon ball z,  
  
does not belong to me  
  
(it rhymes, he he)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5 (?) Of The Reason you dont leave 4 sayajins at the sons~~~~  
  
The Restaurant mishaps  
  
*****************  
  
"Okay Gohan, we're off now, we'll meet you and the girls at the restaurant in an hour, bye" Chichi waved as she and Bulma got into the taxi that was taking them shopping before dinner. Gohan shot a pleading look at his mother, a Don't-leave-me-here-with-these-uhh-these-(oh forget it)-Don't- leave-me-here! look, but it was in vain, as the door was already shut.  
  
"Have we only got an hour!?! That's not nearly enough time! Hurry, we've got to get changed, do our hair, make up, nails, find shoes, ARG! Hurry!!!" Panicked Cath, hyperventilating. She made a mad dash for the bathroom while Ness ran for the spare dresses Bulma had bought.  
  
Neither of them got anywhere. Ness looked back over her shoulder, her hand was clamped around Gohans forearm, so was Cath's.  
  
"One of us is going to have to let go" Ness observed, but in a voice that said 'hey you, let go!' to Cath.  
  
"Yes" agreed Cath, in the same voice.  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
"I can think of one way round this" said Cath, a devious smirk on her face. Ness smirked back, and both looked at Gohan.  
  
"N.O!" said Gohan. "No way!"  
  
"Fine, be that way" said Cath, "we'll just have to all get ready at the same time"  
  
"What do you mean?' squeaked Gohan, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Oooh, it'll be like one of those team trust games, we have to get ready while not letting go of you" Ness grinned "This'll be fun"  
  
Gohan seriously doubted that it would.  
  
~~40 min later~~  
  
Cath smoothed her hair down with one hand, checking not a strand was out of place. It was piled up on top of her head in a very elegant manner, which had taken Ness's one hand, aided by the unwilling Gohan, and only half an hour to style. Ness was wearing hers down, framing her face but not without hairspray. Between the two of then they had used an entire can. Gohan was dizzy from the fumes.  
  
Bulma -Thank Kami- was exactly the same as both of them (well she wasn't, but im the Authour, i can do anything) so out of the dozens of dresses she had bought both girls found something that fit them. Cath's was a knee length, sleeveless, low cut, high split red dress, with red strappy shoes to match. She looked rather like an elegant hooker.  
  
Ness wore a red and gold dress, with a sleeveless bodice, laces down the front, and a wonderfully flowing skirt, the sort that is impossible to run in, not that she planned to do any running, not unless Gohan was. Her shoes like Caths, but black, also impossible to run in, (unless you're Xena, or Wonder Woman, or something). Ness looked at her watch "we've still got 20 minutes, we must have forgotten something"  
  
Cath checked her lipstick in the mirror, thinking 'Clothes, check, hair, check, make up, check, hair, check, shoes, check, hair, check, hmmmmm"  
  
Her eyes rested on Gohan, Gohan cringed. "OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!" Cath started hyperventilating again "WE HAVEN'T DRESSED GOHAN YET, OH NO OH NO OHNO!!! WE'VE GOT 20 MINUTES, AAAHHHH"  
  
"uh, I can dress my self" Gohan volunteered this bit of information that went straight though one (pierced and decorated with dragonball earrings) ear and out the other. Gohan wondered vaguely how she knew about the dragonballs, but then he had other things to worry about, as the girls picked out a tux, evil, evil, evil gleams in their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a miraculous feat, some would say impossible, for three people to get ready for a fancy restaurant in an hour, while they were all attached to each other. But it happened, (I'm not quite sure how) and they were all ready when the Capsule Corp. limo arrived to pick them up.  
  
There was a small crowd gathered round the entrance to the restaurant when the limo pulled up outside, including Bulma and Chichi, and a group of girls Gohans age giggling and singing some catchy song about someone named Simon, who apparently used to be on TV. The chauffer opened the back door of his limo and out stumbled Ness, then Gohan, followed closely by Cath, who pulled her dress back down over her thigh. All three looked rather dishevelled. Ness's dress was twisted, Cath was half falling out of hers, Gohans shirt was one or two buttons less than it had been when they got into the limo, and all three had a dazed look on their face. Ness's lipstick was slightly smudged.  
  
The girls singing about Simon stopped singing and stared. As did Bulma, who had a look on her face of someone who was about to burst out laughing, and Chichi, who had a look on her face of someone who was about to kill something, slowly.  
  
"Uh" Cath began, breaking the silence. "I lost a contact".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Captain Ginyu! ~He's BACK!~

Chapter 6~~~Captain Ginyu!!! He's baaaack~~~~~~~  
  
Discalimer: STILL don't own it, although, if all goes according to plan…[insert evil laughter here]  
  
"Aaahhh it's so good to be out of that horrible rat form" Captain Ginyu stretched his -Vegitas really- arms. Grinning maniacally at Vegita the rat, standing on all fours in the fridge, looking shocked and cold, he poked out his tongue. "Nya nya" Captain Ginyu teased, before slamming the door of the fridge on him.  
  
Making his way in the dark to the doorway to the room where that bloody Sayajin that trapped him in the bloody body of that bloody frog slept, Ginyu went over him nearly forgotten poses in his mind. *Yaahhhh, haaaaa* he thought, twisting his hips and making circular patterns with his fingers in the air, he danced around the table. Crunch! Went something under his foot, Ginyu lost his footing, slammed into a chair, tripped over something wet -Wet?!- jumped, flipped and his feet his solid ground. He sighed in relief, before realising he was upside down with his feet on the roof, and crashed headfirst to the floor, his hair cracking the floorboards open. Ginyu stood up, was suddenly thankful for Vegitas rock solid hair, and decided not to try anymore fancy footwork, at least not until he'd had his revenge on that sayajin...  
  
Ginyu's now-sayajin vision adjusted quickly to the darkness, as he headed out to the Son's back yard to find some weapon, preferably something loud, for over ten years the only noise Ginyu had been able to make was small splashes, croaks, and -more recently- squeaks. He felt like causing a large tumult (A/N like my new word?) The night was dark, moonless, thanks to Piccolo, so when the tool shed materialised in front of him his nose got rather an unpleasant surprise. Ginyu said something in his native language (and its pretty lucky we cant translate, cos the rating of this fic would have to get on a space ship and head the small pieces of dust that were once Namek, (for the idiots among us: go up) and rubbed his throbbing nose. Using his hands, Ginyu felt his way round to the doors, swore again when he found they were locked, remembered whose body he was in, and smashed the doors down with his fist. Using the light of his ki he searched around in the -reeking of fish- tool shed, until he found It. The utensil he knew he'd use for Goku's demise. Suppressing the villains urge to wake up Goku and explain his master plan to him, Ginyu picked It up,grinned, and pulled the cord.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrRRRrrrRRrrRRRRRrRRRRrrRrrrrrRRRrrRRRRrr  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inside, Trunks jerked awake, he'd been having a disturbing dream about a ring, nine cloaked black riders, and four humorously small people drinking pints.  
  
He looked over at Goten, who had that Dreaming-about-food look on his face, and thwacked him over the head with a pillow, "Wake up Goten" Trunks whispered, as the pillow burst open on his hair, covering the room in feathers.  
  
"bwa?" said Goten, sitting up and spitting out a feather "Chewy"  
  
Trunks sighed "baka"  
  
"Chewybaka?"  
  
"Forget it, was that you"  
  
"What"  
  
"that noise, it sounded like your stomach"  
  
Goten shook his head "I am hungry though, and there's a feather in my bellyhole, oww pointy"  
  
Trunks shed his sleeping bag and made his way in the dark towards the kitchen, steeping over the fallen chair and the hole in the floorboards. Goten followed him, tripping over the chair and falling onto the hole, getting his head stuck.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Trunks did not like the sound of that. The half of Goten that was not in the hole wriggled, and jerked the other half out. Attached to his nose was another rat trap. (a/n, man, noses aren't having a good time in this chapter!) Goten bottom lip quivered, and he shook his head viciously, trying to shake it off, but only succeeding in thwacking both sides of his face with the thing. Finally, he raised his hands to his face, and removed the trap from his nose, which throbbed as red as Rudolf's after a night on the town.  
  
Trunks opened the fridge, ignoring Gotens warning about wearing an apron, and yelled in surprise, not the Oh-you-shouldn't-have happy birthday surprise, but the What-is-a-rat-doing-in-the-fridge surprise. The rat, after giving Trunks a Death glare, leapt out of the fridge onto Trunks face, up his nose and forehead, over his hair, and almost took off into the air.  
  
Vegita was halfway to the table when he realised he'd forgotten a crucial factor in his plans. He was a rat. And rats can't fly.  
  
He hit the ground with a Whomp, scrabbled over a crashed floorboard in the direction of the door. His efforts proved futile; Goten was sitting on his tail.  
  
His rats legs left the floor as he was picked up and turned on his back "Ohh it's Bert, hi Bert, didya miss me?", Vegita, through his rat features, Glared.  
  
Trunks swept a hand through his hair, putting it back onto place, and leaned over Goten and 'Bert'. "There's something awfully familiar about that rats expression" He commented  
  
"Duh Trunks, it's Bert" Said Goten, Tickling Vegitas stomach, and making a baby face.  
  
"Hmm, maybe" muttered Trunks, as Vegita squirmed in Gotens grip, twisted, and dug his fangs into his finger. Goten jumped up, lost his balance, and fell backwards into the hole, letting go of Vegita, who squeaked in a You- are-so-Dead-when-I-get-my-body-back sort of way, and scrambled again towards the door, following Ginyu's smell outside.  
  
Ginyu was having trouble with the chainsaw. He was so unused to a humanoid body that he'd forgotten how to work his hands, or how to keep the gripping something. The chainsaw was on and was taking him for the ride of his life. He managed to guide it vaguely in the right direction; towards the house, but the chainsaw seemed to have little idea of what a door was or how to use it. In other words, Chichi was gonna have a heart attack when she saw the Vegita shaped hole in the wall.  
  
The chainsaw swept over his head, calving a pattern, of sorts, in the opposite wall, one that looked strangely like Whistlers mother (cath if u wanna be my secretary, help, How you spell it???(Whistlers mother) ) except with bigger teeth, a maniacal grin and a Nine Inch Nails T-shirt. It then proceeded to slice the locks and chains off the linin cupboard.  
  
The doors feel to the floor with a Boof that echoed round the valley. And one of the sheets fell out, tumbling downwards in a white flurry of a piece of bedding that knows that it's Doomed.  
  
"Oh ARRHH FORGET IT!!!" Ginyu yelled, as the chainsaw zipped over his head, narrowly missing his scalp, but turning his christmas tree hairstyle into one more like a christmas stump. Vegita, who had been holding onto Ginyus hair, fell to the ground when the big black spiky mountain of hair did, getting himself poked in the stomach with an extra hard bit. Shocked, Vegita just sat there, hair poking into him, thinking, "He cut of my hair. he cut of my hair! He cut of my hair! He cut of my hair!!!"  
  
Vegita was not a happy rodent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay peeps, dragonball z is on in a few min, and im not gonna try writing more as a watch it, cos every secons word will have something to do with Trunks, or cursing cell, or encouraging Gohan to kill cell, or yelling at tein and yamcha who COULD ACTUALLY BE DOING SOMETHING LIKE GOING AND GETTING A BLOODY SENZU BEAN FROM KORRIN, BUT NOOOO THEY JUST HAVE TO SIT THERE, AARRRRGGGG  
  
see my point?  
  
byabya poeple 


	7. Space Steak

~~~~~  
  
Yahh I got 8 review overnight!!! So I wrote more!!! And this is it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball z doent blelong to me (like the ability to spell) although SSMuzura seems to think Gohan's belongs to her (her? I think?) anyway…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7 ~Space steak~~~~~  
  
After the whole 'loosing a contact' incident, both the girls made a beeline for the Woman's bathroom, dragging Gohan, who'd given up all hope apart from that the restaurant would be buffet, behind them.  
  
Bulma and Chichi, still both about to burst, from either laughter or wishing for a frying pan, were escorted to their seats by the head waiter, a tall young man with dark hair, and given the menus. The girls emerged from the bathroom, looking stunning, Gohan behind them, looking stunned, about 15 minutes later, and this time Cath and Ness were dragged as Gohan pulled them towards the table. Not even bothering to sit down, Gohan swiped his plate from the table, and joined the back of the queue, the girls only just had time to grab theirs before being dragged with all the power of a hungry sayajin towards the food bar, piled high with meats, salads, pasta, seafood, chips, vegetables and soups.  
  
Gohan had to restrain himself from dancing from one foot to another while the line moved at a deathly slow pace, held up by a little old lady wearing a pink cardigan, who was chatting to one of the cooks, a tall young man with greyish hair, about how she though it might get a tad nippy later on, and would he ever so kindly serve her some soup?  
  
Two more feet, the steak was almost in reach.  
  
One and a half feet, nearly, nearly.  
  
One more foot, Gohan stretched up on his toes, leaning over Ness, who giggled and smirked at Cath, who was helping herself to the potatoes, and checking out the head waiter as he walked past.  
  
One more inch, Gohan willed his arm to grow, he streeeeeeached.  
  
Without bothering to use the tongs, Gohan, with a quick flick of his wrist, threw the hunk of meat up into the air, tilted his head back, opened his mouth, and waited for it to come down again.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Opening one eye, Gohan looked up. There, in the roof, was a steak sized hole, twinkling stars showing through.  
  
Gohan looked around to make sure no one had seen it, no-one had, only Cath and Ness watched in amusement. Gohan blushed, and began loading his plate with the rest of the steak, a couple of salmon, everything else from all the food groups you've heard of and many you haven't, until his plate was overflowing with rich, tasty goodness.  
  
"MMmmmmm rich tasty goodness" Gohan said out loud, without meaning to. Behind his back, Ness poked Cath in the arm.  
  
"Did you hear that, he said 'Rich tasty good Ness' "She grinned. Cath glared, and tossed a couple more lamb chops onto her plate.  
  
No-one (at their table at least, they did get a few strange looks from the others in the restaurant) was surprised at the speed in which Gohan ate his dinner, or the amount of food he consumed. What nearly made Chichi and Bulma fall off their chairs however, was the fact that Cath's was disappearing at roughly the same rate, and the pile of food on her plate was a couple of corn cobs higher than Gohans.  
  
"Are you sure you're not part sayajin?" asked Chichi, dumbfounded.  
  
Cath shook her head "Unless my parent were lying, Positive"  
  
"Woa" Said Gohan "you'd really fit well into my family"  
  
Cath was positively beaming. But this comment did not go down well with Ness. She stood up, taking Gohan and Cath with her, and dragged them all to the front of the line. The little old lady -still talking to the young grey haired cook- protested of course, but nothing was about to put Ness off. She piled her plate as high as Cath's had been, and dragged them all back to the table. Leaving the old lady muttering something to the poor cook about young hooligans with their suspicious haircuts these days.  
  
Ness sat down, folded her napkin in her lap, and practically inhaled her food. Wiping her mouth with the napkin, she smiled sweetly over to Cath, who then dragged them all back to the buffet bar. All three piled their plated full, and ate with inhuman speed.  
  
Suddenly, and not surprisingly, the whole thing deteriorated into a huge eating contest between the girls. And ended with half the restaurant betting on who would collapse, throw up or explode first, and the other half leaving, disgusted.  
  
Bulma leaned over to Chichi "I think I know what Santa uses for his bottomless bag; sayajin stomachs" Chichi nodded her head weakly, and drained her cocktail.  
  
Somewhere between eighteenth and nineteenth courses, something came whistling down from the sky, straight back though the hole it had made on departure, and landed SPLAT! on the little old lady's head. The steak was stone cold, and contained traces of a meteorite not found in this galaxy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh heh heh space steak...  
  
OHH Who's gonna win the eating competition???  
  
Who is the waiter??? first one to guess wins a prize!!! also, whos the cook???  
  
Does the little old lady have anything to do with the story??? i think not (no really, i dont think)  
  
Do the girls human stomachs have the power to hold down all that food???  
  
Don't these questions get annoying???  
  
Find out next time... (its sooooo tempting to say 'on dragon ball Z' but i wont, i wont, i wont, i wont...i just did, didn't i?)  
  
   
  
See what happened last time??? People reviewed lots, so I got next chapter out quick…review lots for this chapter, and see if it happens again… 


	8. Opening Gokus mouth

Heres a nice loooooong chapta for ya, I even got up early to write it (okay I lie, 10 30, well its early for me *sweatdrops*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is probably chapter eight now, it's called, ummmm, ill write it first, then name it~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ok its called Opening Goku's mouth~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own cardcaptors either, only half the epesodes on vidio (1/11 the other 10 r dbz ^_^)  
  
This is a Fan-fic-tion, If I owned Dragonball Z you think at least I'd leard to spel  
  
   
  
Ginyu sat, legs crossed, watching Goku sleep. He had given up the chainsaw plan, and tossed it out the window where it rattled off into the distance in search of more victims. *You just won't die will you?* he thought to the sleeping Goku, who mummed something incomprehensible and yawned. *This body is just not strong enough to beat you* Ginyu rubbed his chin, *Hmmmm, I bet I could destroy you if we switched bodies, couldn't I now?*  
  
In response, Goku's eyebrow twitched. Ginyu stuck his fingers between Gokus lips and tried to force his mouth open *Come on damn you, I can't switch us if your mouth isn't open* Gokus teeth stayed firmly clenched. Ginyu put one foot on Gokus shoulder, the other on his chest, and pulled as hard as he could. From the kitchen, crouching behind the table, Trunks and Goten watched in fascination as 'Vegita' tried in vain to open Gokus mouth.  
  
"What is your Dad doing?" asked Goten. Trunks just stared.  
  
Ginyu heaved and heaved, until finally letting go and flying backwards into the couch. Goten stifled a laugh. Picking himself up, Ginyu muttered something inaudible and probably improper, and headed for the kitchen. Trunks and Goten tried to shrink under the table, and Ginyu didn't notice them, so busy was he trying to find something to pry Gokus mouth open with.  
  
He pulled open the fridge and looked inside, his eyes falling down the many many shelves of food until they landed on a cake, a Neapolitan cake, bounced once or twice up to the waffles above it, but decided on the cake. Grabbing a big handful of the strawberry layer Ginyu shut the door, which made an unhappy noise, and sneaked back to Gokus bed, where he held the cake just inches away from Gokus face. Goku smiled in his sleep, and licked his lips. Ginyu got ready to change, opened his own mouth...  
  
And yelled in pain.  
  
It was too much for Trunks and Goten to take, they both fell over each other screaming with laughter, Trunks, half keeled over in mirth, ran to Gotens room the get his camera; some things were just too good to miss.  
  
Ginyu's fingers were firmly gripped between Gokus teeth, and Goku showed no sign of letting go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Testing, testing 1 2 3" The head waiter bopped the microphone with his finger. "Okay, now its time for a little bit of dancing, I'd like to introduce our orchestra to you all..."  
  
Cath and Ness's eating competition had come to an end, both of them were sprawled out over the table and small moans could be heard from them, they both looked like they'd drank far too much alcohol.  
  
"Dncin?" asked Ness, not bothering to raise her head off the table. "Who wnts ta dnce?" She turned her head to Gohan, using all her strength "Ghn?"  
  
Gohan wondered if it was smarter to say no, and risk the Wrath-of-Ness, or say yes, and have to dance with them while their stomachs were so full.  
  
"yeah, cmon Ghn" said Cath, trying to focus her eyes on him "Lts dnce"  
  
Gohan agreed, and stood up, pulling the girls with him, they clutched at his shoulder for support.  
  
"I won, I shld get to dnce first" Cath said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hmf, by default" mumbled Ness "just cos I mistook a napkin for a taco"  
  
"Well you left the table, that disqualifies you"  
  
"I had to leave! I'd just eaten a napkin!"  
  
"Who's fault is that?"  
  
"Mmmf" Gave up Ness, but without letting go.  
  
"Alright we'll share him, see this tie, that divides him, you keep you you're half, I'll keep to mine"  
  
All in all they only knocked over three couples as they danced. Ness was slightly less full of food, and was also the better dancer, but both were smooched right up against him. Gohan, who was pretty much used to it by this time, didn't even complain.  
  
Cath had her eyes shut, she was having regrets about the competition, even if she had won, and was dizzy from all the food.  
  
"Hey" Protested Ness, "Your hand is on my half of our Gohan"  
  
Cath opened her eyes "Is not. His tie just moved"  
  
"Is too. Anyway now that you're 'awake' my half is going to be waltzing with me, so you can just go sit down"  
  
"Na-a! no way, 'my' half's going to be 'tangoing' with 'me'"  
  
"Yeah right!''  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They were interrupted from certain cat fight by the head waiter on the stage making an announcement. "I've just been informed that one of our customers is here for her birthday, can we have Alice up here?" One of the girls who had been singing about Simon got up from her table and staggered to the stage. "Would you like to sing us a little song, or lead the dancing Alice?" asked the head waiter. Alice took the microphone  
  
"Thank you Tori" She said, and hiccuped (A/N who guesses Tori, from Cardcaptors???)  
  
Alice grabbed the pole the microphone was on, and began working it for all it was worth.  
  
Gohan stared, and Ness and Cath decided it was time to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n hmm i thing the rating of this chapter should be put up, happy birthday for next week Alice, not that you have the internet or anything, but heres your guest stardom in the ficcy, and whoever guesses Tori wins a prize, that is, if i had a prize to give, okays later peoples  
  
more reviews=more chapters!!!  
  
   
  
Hehe, people want to know what happened with Trunks and the Sheets…it has nothing to do with what you're thinking I Promise!!! 


	9. Kareoke!!!

Ever noticed that between 12;23 and 1:11 (am) there is never any good music playing, i was listing to it and it sounds something like  
  
"Am i not pretty enough for you to" flick channel "mistake my breasts for mountains" flick channel "baby baby baby baby" flick chanel "Buy a bed today" flick channel "mmrmrmrmrmrmrm"  
  
Me: "arrg, even i can write better lyrics than that"  
  
so thats how this chapter came into being...  
  
Diswhatever: Still don't own it, willl think of funny disclaimer when I have the time, kay?  
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9~~~~Karaoke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
After leaving the restaurant, Gohan, Cath and Ness made their way down the street looking for somewhere else to go. The streets were lit up with enough red, yellow, green,  blue and orange fluorescent lights to light the way over the pavement. Every time they walked past a dairy Gohan had to fly them over the army of ABC gum that was collecting on the footpath, a few more pieces and there would be enough to completely cover the ground with bubble gum, and take over the concrete for good.  
  
"OOHhhhh" said Cath, pointing to a huge red incredibly tacky 80's sign "Lets go in there! Please please please" She put on her puppy dog eyes, the effect was spoiled somewhat by the red gleam from the sign reflecting off her eyes, giving her the look of something really really evil.  
  
"Yes! Come on!" Ness agreed, pulling Gohan forward.  
  
They walked/stumbled up narrow carpeted stairs, dimly lit my cheap lights. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway, with many door leading off them into dimly lit rooms, containing musical repair shops and other errm, entrepreneur places. Cath found the place they were looking for, and went inside.  
  
There were many small round tables, and it was quite dark, but the stage was lit up with spotlights, and a small stuffed animal like thing was singing something to the tune of American Pie.  
  
   
  
"Bye bye my blueberry pie  
  
Tastes so good makes me wanna fly  
  
Now I've lost you i think I'm gonna cry  
  
Singing Why did you leave me oh Pie  
  
Why did you leave me oh piiiiiieeeee"  
  
   
  
The room burst out clapping and cheering, and the small stuffed animal, who looked like he'd protest if he was actually called a stuffed animal, handed the microphone back the announcer guy. Cath and Ness gasped, it was the head waiter, Tori.  
  
"That was Kero Defiantly-not-a-stuffed-animal Barus, with blueberry pie"  
  
More cheering from the audience, Gohan and the girls sat down. "And now" Continued Tori "We have our touring group" Wild cheering from a group of girls near the front "Allow me to introduce to you Nine fingered Frodo and the Orc Bashers"  
  
"OOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Ness "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She jumped up and down like a kangaroo on Berocca (gives you back your B-B-Bounce)  
  
Four short round men walked onto the stage, the screaming from the girls at the front became deafening. Gohans cursed his sensitive sayajin hearing.  
  
"Heeeeellooooooo..." Frodo looked down at the airlines travel ticket on his guitar "Nooooorth cityyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (I don't even need to write about the audiences screams, they were loud, got it?) Frodo looked back over his shoulder to make sure everyone was ready. Sam had his tin whistle ready, Pippin had the drum sticks raised, and Merrin had just finished tuning his bass.  
  
"OOOOOOkay!!!!!" Yelled Frodo, and they began to sing.  
  
   
  
"How many Rings must a Hobbit destroy,  
  
Before you will buy him a pint?  
  
How many evil plans must we foil,  
  
Before we're allowed to be freeeeee?  
  
The answer my friends, is floating in a pint,  
  
The answer is floating in a piiiiiiiiiiiiint."  
  
   
  
Every single mirror in the place cracked. A couple of drunken Ringwraiths staggered in the direction of the toilets. And Ness stood up, pulling Gohan and Cath towards the stage  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" demanded Gohan  
  
"Duh! Its Karaoke! We're gonna sing!" shouted Cath, who'd joined in, over the noise in the bar.  
  
"Ohhh no" Said Gohan, digging his heels into the well polished floorboards, "noooo" But the girls had made up their mind. Frodo handed the mike to Ness, who stared after him, drooling. Cath cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, uhh right" Ness recovered herself, sharing the microphone, the girls started to sing  
  
   
  
"If you have three Gohans  
  
How cute would that be?  
  
Three Gohans, one, two three  
  
Three Gohans would you give one to meeeeee?"  
  
   
  
Everyone cheered. Tori took the microphone off Cath, who stared after him, drooling. This time, Ness cleared her throat.  
  
"Would you like to sing something?" Tori asked Gohan, sticking the microphone in his face. Gohan shook his head, but the screaming audience wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Uhh, okay then, ummm, this is a song my dad wrote once" Gohan stammered.  
  
   
  
I'm sitting in here in a boring room  
  
It's just another windy Tuesday afternoon  
  
The kids are at school and Chichi ain't home  
  
I'm sitting in here, all alone  
  
and something sometimes happens  
  
I don't wonder (I'm dum dum dum)  
  
~I don't wonder why, I'm not in the mood  
  
Sometimes I wonder if there's any food  
  
But all that I can see  
  
Is just an empty pantry~  
  
Starvation  
  
Its not good for me  
  
Starvation  
  
I don't want to see empty pantry  
  
~I don't wonder why, I'm not in the mood  
  
Sometimes I wonder if there's any food  
  
But all that I can see  
  
Is just an empty pantry~  
  
~I don't wonder how  
  
I don't wonder why  
  
Sometimes I wonder about blueberry pie  
  
But all that I can see  
  
Is just an empty pantry~  
  
   
  
Everything went absolutely silent while the audience decided whether or not they liked it.  
  
Pippin, still on the drums, went 'Bodabodabodaboda doom chhhh' and Gohan struck a cheesy pose and corny grin.  
  
And everyone cheered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahhh im on a roll (mmm rolll, )  
  
BTW: 3 Gohans is to the tune of 3 Wishes by Hi-5  
  
Empty pantry is to the tune of Lemon tree by ???  
  
The Hobbits song is that How many raods must a man walk down song by I don't know  
  
and blue berry pie is american pie by maddona and??? (whos the original???)  
  
I own none of these singer/songriter people or their songs, blahblah  
  
Tell me what ya think!!!! 


	10. In which Everybody IS Everybody Else; Pa...

A/N arg, its been forever and a day, soooooooorie, ive been being a lazy fangirl, and a procrastinating one at that, so sue me, or not Disc: is a world where anything can happen and usually does Disclaimer: someone who claims they own the Disc when they're not Terry Prattchet, or someone who disses a claimer Okok, on with the shoooohoooow *dodododooodododo* I made up a song, here, if you want something off me take the song Here ya go, sorry about the unfinishedness of it  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~ In which Everybody is Everybody Else~*~ Part one cos I'm not finished yet~*~*~*~~ Ginyu, in Vegita's body, sat with his spandex covered legs crossed and his sore, throbbing hand cradled in his lap. The though crossed his mind that Vegita was probably the only person who wore spandex pyjamas, but it was run out of his mind by the anger at Goku, who refused to wake up, and the hopelessness Ginyu felt at not being able to get the mans mouth open without resorting to food, and even then it turned out painful. Ginyu growled, and the wearing-spandex-to-bed thought returned rather quickly, how the hell did Vegita stand the chafing. "Aaaw" Moaned Goten, returning to the kitchen a few moments too late to take the photo that would have come back to haunt Vegita time and time again. Would have. It was too late now, Goten hung the camera round his neck, sighing and stinking out his bottem lip. "Eh, don't worry 'bout it" Trunks whispered, "He'd probably kill you to get it off you anyway. We're safer without it." Goten still looked disappointed. "Chin up Goten" Trunks gave Goten a sly sideways glance, "I'll let you eat cookie dough" He said in what would have been a sing song voice, if the singer was planning universal takeover, that is. "Okay" Goten chirped, Ginyu looked up and saw a small, shrunken Goku head silhouetted against the white light of the still-open fridge.  
  
"You little brats! C'mere!" Ginyu yelled, venting his anger as he stood up, facing the half-saiyans crouched behind the tipped over table. Trunks, sensing something not-quite-right-or-at-least-less-not-quite-right- that-usual about his father, thought it best to scarper, which he probably would have done even if he couldn't sense the not-quite-rightness about his father, an angry Vegita is not the most favourable of opponents at one am. Trunks pinched Gotens ear to bring him out of his Cookie dough dream (which, face it girls, we've all had, including the hallucinations which come after eating a double choc-chippie mix between three.) "Run!" Trunks advised in a not so calm manner, diving towards Ginyu and through his legs (Pulling a Samwise, you might say, but if you haven't seen LOTR, you might not) sliding on the over polished floor, then getting up and, after tripping over Goku, nipped out the doorway. (The Whistlers Mother one) then, when the world didn't collapse around him as expected, he poked his head round Whistlers Mothers arm to see why it hadn't. He saw his father, looming (as much as our little Prince can loom) over Goten, who was still in Cookie Dough Dreamland, mouth open and a small bead of droll visible at the corner of his mouth, the pinch obviously hadn't been hard enough. 'Damn my great heroic nature' thought Trunks, running back into the room to save his friend, but tripping over Goku again, Trunks landed flat on his face, and a bright light flew over the him, illuminating everything in the messed up room. Such a light would suggest the fridge had exploded, Trunks raised his head from the ground; he hoped the fridge hadn't blown up! Goten had disappeared, and Vegita stood, looking at himself with a puzzled Why-am-I-wearing-spandex expression on his face, he turned to look at Trunks and giggled. Giggled Vegita. "Hehe, Trunks, you've shrunkened" He said, Trunks put a hand to his head and felt desperately for a bump that would explain all this. Exactly how hard had he fallen. "Lookie! It's Bert!" Vegita said, tiptoeing towards the moving cousin on the couch with outstretched arms, he pulled the cushion aside and grabbed the large rat out from underneath it, the rat squeaked in protest, and wriggled, but Vegita held on, making a cute squashed up face at the rodent. "G-Goten?" Trunks cautioned, still standing stock still from shock (try saying that 10 times fast, I dare ya!) Vegita turned around, "yeah Trunks?" He asked Trunks put a hand to his face, then raked it through his hair, "Oh man, oh man, I've lost it, or dad's lost it, or we're all still dreaming, or...or...oh man!" Trunks said to himself, 'If I'm dreaming, I want to dream about a nice cool glass of OJ' Trunks thought, closing his eyes and holding out his hand, he opened one eyes carefully, 'well, scratch that theory' he thought. "You're sure you're Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten, who still hadn't notices his change but for the slight change in height (Which he dismissed as happening on account of all those vegetables, the ones Chichi always said made you Grow-big-and-strong-like-Daddy) nodded. Trunks sat down very fast. "Then where'd Dad go" he asked himself, the rat in Vegita/Goten's grip squeaked indignantly and bit his captor. Goten the Vegita yelled out and dropped him, and Vegita the rat landed with a thwunk and scurried away, following his nose after Gotens smell. He dodged chair legs, leaped over fallen down chairs, and turned the corner into the hallway. Within moments he was standing by the Whistlers Mother doorway, blinking rat eyes into a room from which a second flash of light had just dimmed. Trunks was rubbing his hands together, standing with his back to Veggie- rat, "This ones a little stronger, he mumbled, pleased, to himself. Vegita was still looking confused, rubbing his eyes after the flash. Goten pointed at Trunks. "Gimme back my body!" He yelled angrily, stomping over to Trunks and grabbing hit pyjama top. "I don't know who you are, you body snatcher, but if you don't gi-" Goten wrapped his arms around the spot on his stomach where Trunks had just punched him, Trunks grinned sadistically, reaching down and backwards to grab the rat, who sunk his teeth into Trunk's thumb, Trunks picked him up by the tail, then help him between himself and Goten, "This is your father, you little Saiyan princeling, and I'll kill'em if you take one more step." Goten froze. "That's not a very nice way to hold Bert, Trunks" Vegita piped up, Goten stuck out his arm to prevent him from going any further forward. "That's not me, Goten, it's someone else." Goten warned, not taking his eyes of Bert. "Waaaiiii!" Wailed Vegita, looking down at Goten, "You're me!" "Yeah Goten, and my dad's in Berts body, so we gotta get him off that guy in mine before he hurts him." Goten said out of the corner of his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on Trunks and the dangling rat. "Then...who are you?" Vegita asked, all innocence. "Trunks, duh" Said Goten, and Vegita's eyes glazed over as he attempted to work this out. "Okay, what do you want?" Goten asked cautiously, Trunks jerked his head towards the still asleep Goku. "Wake him up." He ordered. ~*~*~  
  
tell me tell me tell me if ya liiiiike it! 


End file.
